megamitenseifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker Original Soundtrack
Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker Original Soundtrack (デビルサバイバー2 ブレイクレコード オリジナルサウンドトラック) est sorti le 22 juillet 2015. Cet album réunit les morceaux de la précédente bande-son, plus les compositions originales de Shoji Meguro. Pistes Disque 1 #'Rotating World' (廻る世界, Meguru Sekai) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Paroles: Shigeo Komori #:Chant: Hiroshi Kamiya #'Threat and Vulnerability' (脅威と脆弱性, Kyōi to seijakusei) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Triangulum' (トリアングルム, Toriangurumu) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Providence' (摂理, Setsuri) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Break the Record' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'At Last' (at Last) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Grand Finale' #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Triangulum –extended ver.–' (トリアングルム –extended ver.–, Toriangurumu –extended ver.–) #:Composition: Shoji Meguro #:Arrangement: Toshiki Konishi Disque 2 #'World of Illusions' (夢幻の世界, Mugen no Sekai) #:Composition: Kenji Ito #:Arrangement: Kenichi Tsuchiya #:Paroles: Teppei Kobayashi #:Chant: Kinuko Saga #:Guitare: Toshiki Konishi #'Exploration' #:Composition: Kenji Ito #:Arrangement: Kenji Ito/Atlus #'The Enigma Deepens' (深まる謎, Fukamaru nazo) #:Composition: Kenji Ito #:Arrangement: Kenji Ito/Atlus #'Desperate Situation' (絶体絶命, Zettai zetsumei) #:Composition: Kenji Ito #:Arrangement: Kenji Ito/Atlus #'Attack' #:Composition et arrangement: Atlus #'Crumbling Routine' (崩壊する日常, Hōkai suru nichijō) #:Composition et arrangement: Atlus #'In the Devastated Town' (荒廃した街で, Kōhaishita-gai de) #:Composition et arrangement: Atlus #'Challenge to the Fate' (運命への挑戦, Unmei e no chōsen) #:Composition: Kenji Ito #:Arrangement: Kenji Ito/Atlus #'Shudder' (戦慄, Senritsu) #:Composition et arrangement: Atlus #'Heroes Have No Fear' (勇者は懼れず, Yūsha hao sorezu) #:Composition et arrangement: Atlus #'JP's - Geomagnetism Research Department' (ジプス-指定地磁気調査部, Jipusu - shitei chijiki chōsa-bu) #:Composition: Kenji Ito #:Arrangement: Kenji Ito/Atlus #'Confrontation' (対峙, Taiji) #:Composition: Kenji Ito #:Arrangement: Kenji Ito/Atlus #'Devil Auction' (デビオク, Debi oku) #:Composition: Kenji Ito #:Arrangement: Kenji Ito/Atlus #'Special Auction' (スペシャルオークション, Supesharu ōkushon) #:Composition et arrangement: Atlus #'A Moment of Rest' (つかのまの休息, Tsuka noma no kyūsoku) #:Composition et arrangement: Atlus #'Dark Clouds' (暗雲, 暗雲) #:Composition: Kenji Ito #:Arrangement: Kenji Ito/Atlus #'Countdown' #:Composition: Kenji Ito #:Arrangement: Kenji Ito/Atlus #'Septentrion' (セプテントリオン, Seputentorion) #:Composition: Kenji Ito #:Arrangement: Kenji Ito/Atlus #'Break Out' #:Composition et arrangement: Atlus #'Over the Brink of Death' (死線を越えて, Shisen wo koete) #:Composition et arrangement: Atlus #'Devil Fusion.exe' (悪魔合体.exe, Akuma gattai.exe) #:Composition: Kenji Ito #:Arrangement: Kenji Ito/Atlus #'Anguished One' (憂う者, Ureu mono) #:Composition et arrangement: Atlus #'Connected Hearts' (触れあう心, Fureau kokoro) #:Composition et arrangement: Atlus #'Requiem' (レクイエム, Rekuiemu) #:Composition: Kenji Ito #:Arrangement: Kenji Ito/Atlus #'Battle of the Brave' #:Composition: Kenji Ito #:Arrangement: Kenji Ito/Atlus #'Decisive Battle with a Sworn Friend' (盟友との決戦, Meiyū to no kessen) #:Composition et arrangement: Atlus #'Elegy' (エレジー, Erejī) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenji Ito #'The Operation Starts' (作戦開始, Sakusen kaishi) #:Composition et arrangement: Atlus #'Will of the Species' (種の意志, Tane no ishi) #:Composition: Kenji Ito #:Arrangement: Kenji Ito/Atlus #'Akashic Records' (アカシックレコード, Akashikku rekōdo) #:Composition: Kenji Ito #:Arrangement: Kenji Ito/Atlus #'Overseer of the World' (世界の管理者, Sekai no kanrisha) #:Composition et arrangement: Atlus #'A New Order' (新たなる秩序, Aratanaru chitsujo) #:Composition et arrangement: Atlus #'Dawn' (夜明け, Yoake) #:Composition et arrangement: Atlus #'Memories of the Firmament' (宙の記憶, Chū no kioku) #:Composition: Kenji Ito #:Arrangement: Kenji Ito/Atlus #'Beyond the Firmament' (宙の彼方, Chū no kanata) #:Composition et arrangement: Kenji Ito Galerie Catégorie:Albums Devil Survivor